Miedos
by Ryuunoko
Summary: —Los seres poderosos son los que más miedo tienen. Riku le había puesto el dedo en la llaga. / ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kari!


**Disclaimer: **The World Ends With You y Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square Enix y Nintendo.

* * *

**Notas de inicio de capítulo: **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMADA KARI PEZ! Sí, tarde, pero por lo menos lo subí aprovechando que son las tres de la mañana y poseo el computador a esa hora (?) Aunque aun debo subir el Solangelo XD

Espero que te guste el regalo, lo hice medio dormida y cuando lo vine a corregir estoy medio dormida de nuevo, lo siento mucho, aun así, espero que te guste. Besos, mi Kari Pez, escribiría algo más pero el sueño me mata XDDD

Te quiero *cocoró*

* * *

**Miedos**

**.**

_When fears and lies melt away__…  
_—Sanctuary_  
_

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas, Riku lo sabía mejor que nadie. Es decir, ¿quién se imaginaría el destino que él había tenido que sobrellevar? Nadie, probablemente, ni siquiera Sora, pero, había una diferencia entre Sora y él.

Sora lo había tomado bien y él… él se había conformado.

Sí, no podía decir que era _feliz _del todo, ya que, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar, su vida, la oscuridad… Pues, francamente nadie podría ser feliz del todo, admitámoslo y Riku no era de piedra, él recordaba y quizá eso era lo más doloroso, recordar todo lo que había ocurrido. Sí, puede que ya dominase la oscuridad que había en su corazón, pero eso no le libraba de las constantes pesadillas que ponían a prueba sus nervios.

—Tú eres tú, Riku. —Siempre Sora se lo decía. —No tienes que temer más.

—La oscuridad es parte también de ti. —Asentía Kairi. —Y nosotros te queremos así, ¿no es suficiente?

Entonces Riku sonreía y les decía un "tienen razón". Pero no era suficiente y él lo sabía, amaba a sus amigos, pero… No era suficiente, era como comparar a Bella que aun quería a Bestia siendo una bestia… Bueno, él se entendía. Pero ahí es que, ninguna de las palabras de apoyo de Sora, Kairi o Mickey (que de vez en cuando escribía) podían ayudarle.

¿Y si se descontrolaba de nuevo?

El pensarlo le daba escalofríos y una que otra jaqueca.

Creyó que, después de ganar el título de Maestro de la LlaveEspada podría superarlo. Oh, pero que equivocado estaba. Si funcionó para darle confianza y seguridad por unos pocos meses, pero todo se derrumbó cuando otra pesadilla volvió y con esa pesadilla más y más seguidas.

Tenía un problema.

— ¡Debemos darnos unas vacaciones! —Dijo Sora con una radiante sonrisa. —Seguro así te despejas.

—Me parece una buena idea. —Asintió Kairi sonriente. — ¿A dónde iríamos?

—Villa Crepúsculo parece una buena opción. —Dijo Sora radiante. —Hace rato no vemos a Hayner y los chicos.

Y aunque la idea parecía gustarle a Kairi, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, Sora estuvo a punto de preguntarle el por qué, entonces, la mirada azul de la chica le alertó, si seguía hablando le iba a ir mal, así que, riendo nervioso, cambió de opinión.

—Entonces… ¿a la Atlántida? ¿O a la tierra de dragones? —Siguió proponiendo. — ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal Vergel Radiante?

—Sora… —Kairi volvía a verle con seriedad.

— ¿Tampoco? Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿El país de Nunca Jamás?

— ¡Sora!

— ¿Ahora qué hice?

—Este es un viaje para _alejar_ las pesadillas de Riku… ¡¿Y solo se te ocurren esos lugares?!

Claro, Sora abrió los ojos y luego bajó la mirada arrepentido, Riku suspiró, le trataban como alguien de mente débil que no podía ir a cierto lugar porque si no se alteraba. Era cierto que en todos esos mundos había tenido problemas, incluso en la Isla en la que estaban ahora mismo hubo acontecimientos que le desagradaron bastante, pero eso no significaba que no podía ir de visita a esos lugares.

Pero la mirada preocupada de Kairi y la mirada arrepentida de Sora le mostraban perfectamente que si iban a alguno de esos ese par estaría preguntándole por su salud mental hasta en la ducha.

—Vamos a Ciudad del Paso. —Dijo el peli-plateado sin mucho interés.

Sora frunció el ceño. —Pero Ciudad del Paso…

—Entonces no viajamos.

Al final, al par no le quedó otra opción que asentir y preparar todo para su viaje a Ciudad del Paso. Riku se los dejó todo a ellos y se marchó a casa, no estaba de humor para escuchar a sus amigos hablar de "no, este lugar no, aquí pasó esto y lo otro, sería malo para él". Quizá, debió haberse quedado callado.

**.**

—No quiero ir a Ciudad del Paso. —Se quejó Sora recostándose en la cama de cubierta rosa.

—Pero Riku sí y no tenemos más opciones que complacerlo. —Suspiró Kairi. —Lo hacemos por su bien.

—Bueno, si lo hacemos por su bien deberíamos ignorarlo e ir a otro lugar. —Apuntó Sora.

— ¿A dónde podríamos ir? —Preguntó la chica mirándolo con una ceja enarcada, retándolo a decir un lugar en el que no haya ocurrido alguna tragedia.

Sora pensó un momento, no era su fuerte pensar, pero se esforzó. Al final, abrió los ojos y sonrió. — ¡Ya sé!

Kairi se mostró curiosa. — ¿A dónde?

— ¡No hay tiempo para hablar! ¡Llamaré a Donald y Goofy! ¡Me voy! —Gritó el castaño saliendo de la habitación. — ¡Dile a mamá que no me espere a dormir! ¡Volveré en tres días!

— ¡Sora! ¡Espera! —Gritó Kairi por la ventana, viendo al muchacho desaparecer entre las calles.

Suspiró frustrada luego, sonrió. El chico estaba lleno de energía, solo esperaba que no metiera la pata escogiendo un lugar que incomodase a Riku.

**.**

Riku creyó que contar sus pesadillas a sus dos mejores amigos sería una buena idea, también confiar en que le escucharían y elegirían Ciudad del Paso tal y como él lo dijo.

Idiota. Idiota, gran idiota. ¡Se había ido engañado! Ahora estaba en un mundo que no conocía, con una maleta y sus dos _grandes amigos_ sonriendo, aunque Sora sonreía alegre y ansioso, Kairi se disculpaba con su nerviosa sonrisa. Riku rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos recostándose contra la extraña estatua de un perro.

— ¿Me dirán dónde estamos? —Preguntó Riku molesto, muy molesto.

—No, aún no. —Dijo Sora con una sonrisa juguetona. —Pero puedes ir adivinando.

Silencio, Riku estaba pensando en cómo asar a Sora sin que Kairi se diese cuenta. Suspiró, miró la mirada entusiasta de su amigo, sabía que todo eso lo hacía por él, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto al ser enviado a traición a un lugar que no conocía.

— ¡Chicooooos!

Abrió los ojos, esa voz cantarina y ligeramente chillona la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Miró en dirección de la voz, pero la persona que vio no era la que esperaba. Una chica de cabello castaño y corto, lentes, ropa modesta y un peluche en su brazo, era el Sr. Mew, aunque la sonrisa era la misma.

— ¿Shiki?

— ¡Riku! —Sonrió la muchacha con alegría. A su lado estaba un pelirrojo que tenía sus audífonos colgando en su cuello.

— ¡Neku! —Sora sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y levantaba una mano, la que el chico de mirada seria que ahora sonreía levemente chocó.

—Hola Sora.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Preguntó Riku completamente desorientado.

—Este mundo se llama Shibuya. —Dijo Kairi acercándose a Riku con una sonrisa.

El mundo de Joshua, Neku, Shiki, Beat y Rhyme, miró a Sora incrédulo, pero éste ya estaba abrazando a Neku con un solo brazo mientras reía alegremente, Neku no se mostraba tan disgustado, sonreía muy levemente, había extrañado al castaño.

— ¡Por Dios! —Exclamó Shiki de la nada. — ¡Adoro tu ropa!

Kairi se mostró confundida. — ¿Yo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Solo mírate!

—Suficiente. —Ordenó Riku con seriedad, todos pararon su pequeña reunión. —Exijo una explicación.

Shiki abrió los ojos al sentir la mirada de Riku específicamente sobre ella, claro, le reclamaba por su forma física. Se acomodó nerviosa el cabello tras la oreja.

—Vamos al Ramen Don. —Sugirió ésta tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. —Podremos hablar con más tranquilidad…

No hubo problema, Neku ayudó (obligado por Shiki) a Kairi con su equipaje y todos fueron hasta la tienda de ramen para poder tener una tranquila charla sobre muertes, cuerpos prestados y dioses egocéntricos haciendo intentos de genocidio.

**.**

Mucha información en un poco tiempo, que bueno que tenía un ramen para digerir toda la historia.

—Entonces… ¿todo era un juego? ¿En serio? ¿Literal? Y… ¿Estuvieron muertos?

—Literal. ¿No nos creíste? —Preguntó Shiki enarcando una ceja.

Todos tenían preguntas y Sora las formularía todas sino estuviese atragantándose de ramen. Riku se recostó un momento en su asiento, pensando un poco, todo aquello era impactante, aunque más sencillo de creer, teniendo en cuenta su vida en los últimos años. Pero, había algo que no cuadraba ahí.

— ¿Dónde está Joshua?

Sora paró de comer, Kairi le miró atenta, Shiki se encogió en su puesto y Neku miró a otro lado molesto.

—No está. —Se limitó a contestar la chica mientras acomodaba sus lentes que se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz. —Es el Compositor, casi como un dios… No está aquí con nosotros, quizá en el cielo, pero… no aquí.

Riku solo se mostró confundido, Sora tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca y habló. — ¿Cómo?

—Que el bastardo narcisista no está. —Esta vez, Neku habló. —Desapareció y nadie sabe dónde encontrarlo.

No se tocó más el tema, se notaba que era algo incómodo para los chicos de ese mundo hablar sobre su antiguo compañero y Compositor de la ciudad. Así que ahí se quedó la charla, aunque, Riku aun la tenía muy presente.

**.**

Los siguientes días fueron pequeñas salidas grupales, a conciertos, comer, turismo y comprar ropa. Shiki estuvo fascinada al mezclar ropa que Kairi se veía obligada a poner y Sora se alegraba cada que veía un puesto de comida rápida, era deliciosa, según él. Y Riku, sí, se estaba divirtiendo también, Beat y Rhyme se encargaban de entretenerlo, a veces, Bear discutía con él por pura diversión.

Este mundo le gustaba, y mucho.

Pero entonces, fue una noche, después de ir a la estatua de Hachiko y escuchar la historia del perro, cuando otra pesadilla apareció entre sus sueños.

Se levantó automáticamente, sudando frío y respirando agitado, esperaba no haber hecho ningún ruido, de lo contrario, habría alertado a Sora y no estaba para decirle que el tratamiento de las vacaciones no funcionó.

Pasó sus manos por su cara, tratando de despertarse un poco. Una pequeña risa le hizo ponerse alerta.

—Vaya, interesante. ¿Las has tenido muy seguidas? —Preguntó una voz familiar.

Miró al frente, sentado en una silla en la que dejó su abrigo, estaba Joshua, con las piernas cruzadas y con el codo recargado en uno de los brazos de la silla.

— ¿Joshua?

—Riku, un placer volver a verte. —Saludó el rubio con tranquilidad. —Me hubieses avisado que vendrían, les habría hecho una mejor bienvenida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó confundido. Recordaba las palabras de Shiki: _"no está aquí"._

—Te veía dormir, duh. —Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. —Estas algo lento, cariño. Bueno, es hora de que contestes mi pregunta. ¿Tienes esas pesadillas seguido?

—No nos vemos hace varios meses y lo único que dirás… ¿Es eso? —Preguntó el peli-plateado confundido.

—Aja.

—A ver qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza. —Riku negó con la cabeza.

—Hablando de meses… estas algo cambiado para tan poco tiempo. —Dijo el chico chasqueando los dedos y encendiendo las luces de la habitación, se sorprendió al ver a un chico ya casi adulto frente a él.

—Es mi edad real. —Explicó. —En la prueba…

—Ah, eso. —Joshua le interrumpió, no se veía muy alegre, cambió de pierna. —Ahora eres más alto.

—Me viste de trece.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Riku, soy dios. Debo saber por lo menos todo en mi mundo. —Cortó como si fuese obvio. —Pero dejemos de lado tu estatura, edad y todo eso. —Al parecer, se había incomodado por la nueva altura del chico. — ¿Qué hay de tus pesadillas?

Riku frunció el ceño. —Nada, solo son pesadillas.

— ¿De qué tratan?

—Joshua, no te diré de qué tratan mis pesadillas. —No quería profundizar en el tema.

—Pero son frecuentes.

— ¿En serio hablaremos de esto después de tanto tiempo? —Se mostraba irritado, ese no era el tipo de reencuentro que uno esperaría. —Mejor aún, responde por qué no has vuelto a hablar con los otros.

Silencio. Joshua no iba a contestar aquello, era más que claro, pero Riku tampoco hablaría de sus pesadillas, así que estaban prácticamente empatados. Con un suspiro, Joshua levantó una mano, una pequeña esfera brillante voló por la habitación hasta meterse en el pecho del peli-plateado, el Compositor ni le dejó hablar.

—Es para repeler las pesadillas. —Explicó. —Funcionará solo en este mundo, cuando te vayas, perderá efecto.

Después de un momento, Riku asintió. —Gracias, pero quiero respuesta a mi pregunta, si no te molesta… y si te molesta también. —Se levantó de la cama, otra mueca por parte de Joshua, a su lado era un enano. — ¿Por qué no hasta hablado con tus amigos?

—Es complicado, Riku. —Admitió el chico frustrado. —Sería aparecerme de la nada después de que sepan que soy dios, sería extraño además de impactante para las débiles mentes de aquellos muchachos. Tú en cambio, eres un amigo con el que pasé poco tiempo y no se verá afectado por saber que soy el Compositor de un mundo que no conocía hasta hace tres semanas.

—En otras palabras, tienes miedo.

Joshua le miró impactado un momento, analizando sus palabras, luego, perdiendo toda compostura… soltó una carcajada.

— ¡¿Miedo?! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy buena esa, cariño! —Se secó una lágrima que soltó involuntariamente. —Soy el Compositor, el ser más poderoso de este mundo, ¿miedo? Ay Riku, sabes hacer muy buenas bromas.

Pero dejó de reír al ver al chico parado frente a él, muy cerca, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego, dijo con toda convicción: —Los seres poderosos son los que más miedo tienen.

Joshua chasqueó la lengua al no poder refutar lo dicho por su amigo sin mentirle. Aunque era un mentiroso profesional, se guardó sus habilidades de mitomaniaco para después. Riku le había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Aunque fuese un dios, tenía miedo, claro, miedo al rechazo, por primera vez le importaba alguien más que él mismo y había lastimado demasiado a esas personas. Además de mentirles, ¿cómo se suponía que les vería a la cara?

—Por eso mismo hay que ignorar el miedo.

—Escucha, si no hablas con ellos… los perderás para siempre.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró involuntariamente. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana. —He de marcharme, fue grato hablar contigo de nuevo.

— ¿No te quedarás?

—Pf, no me iré. —Dijo Joshua como si fuese lo más obvio. —Dile a Shiki que yo siempre estoy, siempre estoy con ellos aunque no puedan verme.

—Deberías dejar que te vieran.

—Todo a su debido tiempo. —Dijo el chico levantando una mano restándole importancia. —Adiós, ya ve a dormir.

—Hey.

El muchacho le miró por encima del hombro, vio como Riku le sonreía con confianza. —Siempre estaré apoyándote, escribe de vez en cuando.

Un vuelco se le hizo en el estómago, pero aun así, consiguió sonreír. —Claro.

La imagen de Joshua empezó a desvanecerse y Riku lo vio todo oscuro, sintió calidez, la calidez de las cobijas en su cuerpo, estaba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, escuchó la voz del chico de nuevo, como un arrullo.

_"__La luz necesita de la oscuridad y la oscuridad de la luz. Tú necesitas de tu pasado para ser quién eres ahora, pero no te aferres a ello, necesitas tu pasado, pero también repélelo como la luz y la oscuridad lo hacen"._

Esa noche y todas las demás, durmió tranquilo. Joshua también pudo descansar, gracias al sutil _"siempre estaré contigo" _que Riku le había regalado.


End file.
